For processing worn articles, there has been proposed a processing method in which a continuous web is cut along a sine-curve pattern into a pair of separate webs, whose phases are then shifted from each other so that the protruding portions of the webs are bonded together. With this processing method, it is possible to avoid wastefully discarding cut-out pieces of the continuous web in the leg hole portions (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 9-224973 (FIG. 1, FIG. 3)).
With the conventional method, a pair of elastic members are placed on the continuous web in a sine-curve pattern and generally in parallel to each other, and the continuous web is cut off between the elastic members. Each of the separated webs includes a continuous elastic member placed thereon forming a shape conforming to leg holes.